The Hanyou Orphan
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome is job hunting during her search, she finds a silver haired golden eyed Inu Hanyou pup orphaned after its parents were killed by Naraku. Kagome then starts working for Sesshoumaru, will love blossem between the demon Lord and the little miko?
1. Prolongue

**Prologue**

I'm Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old, and I came from 500 years in the future but here I am, in the feudal era of Japan hunting for the shards of the Shikon No Tama that I had accidentally shattered.

I learned from a kind priestess, Kaede that I'm the protector of the Shikon Jewel and that it's my duty to put the jewel back together. That's when I was told that I'm also a very powerful Miko.

So here I am, traveling the country side of Japan, searching for the shards that only I can see. So far I have been out here for two weeks and had found three tiny jewel shards that I had to kill two demons over.

I'm currently heading towards the west, hoping to find more of the jewels there. I'm also hoping to find a job because I'm in need of money. Along the way I found a little one that I fell in love with.

Sometimes I do wonder if I will ever be able to find all of the shards to complete the jewel with this new evil named Naraku. I heard that he's wondering around and could strike anytime but I am determined to keep me and my little pup safe.

**Hello everyone! First off this story is being wrote for Raven2010 for she is the winner of my October Challenge! This was the prologue and I will begin work on the first chapter as soon as possible. Also here's a little heads up to everyone, I might be doing a Christmas Challenge where you are making one shots for Christmas since it's my favorite holiday! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am currently walking through a deep dark forest, I am holding my bow and an arrow close for I can feel many demon's around me in this forest. All at once a small cry sounds through the forest, the cry of a baby.

I take off running in the direction that it's coming from; I can feel a small aura of a demon there and another stronger one. I place my arrow in my bow as I see a huge demon ahead, I aim while I am running and shoot my arrow.

The arrow embeds itself into the orig demon and purifies it instantly. I run into the small clearing and look around and soon enough the crying starts and I look over at the base of a small tree and find a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

I quickly place my bow on my shoulder and go over and kneel down beside the small baby. I pick him up and cradle him against my chest, I can see that he is an Inu Hanyou Pup and when he looks at me he has golden eyes.

"It's okay little guy, the mean demon is gone and I am going to take good care of you." I say sweetly to the little pup.

He stops crying and looks up at me with his big golden eyes. I see something tucked under his arm, I balance him in one arm while I reach into his blanket and pull out the tiny scroll.

I set the scroll on the ground and slowly start un rolling it. My eyes ride over the letter once before it finally sinks in to what I am reading.

_Dear whoever finds my son,_

_I am Kara and my mate Kora. This is our son, we have been running from the evil man named Naraku for weeks and we fear he is finally catching up to us. If you are reading this note then we are truly dead. Our son is an Inu Hanou Pup, I am human and my Mate is an Inu Youkai. Please do us one favor, keep our son and raise him as your own._

_With my Love to my Son_

_Kara and Kora_

"Oh My God." I say in a shocked voice.

I look down at the little guy in my arms. I can't believe this Naraku killed his parents and this little guy is an orphan. I cannot help but love the little guy already.

"Little guy I am going to take care of you, but you need a name, I can't keep calling you little guy." I say.

I place my hand on my chin trying to think up a name that would fit this little guy well. Finally my mind settles on Yoshimori, that's what his name will be.

"Yoshimori, that's your name." I say to him.

He smile up at me and I can see the tips of his white fangs. I smile down and him and run my hand across his cheek as he starts to coo at me.

I grab the scroll and stuff it into my small bad at my side and stand up. I slowly start walking back towards the trail I was on, I know I need to find a village to get him some milk and baby supplies with the little money I have.

I soon get back onto the trail and continue walking. Slowly Yoshimori falls asleep in my arms and I smile at him while thinking.

'_Since__ Yoshi is not a normal baby, will he even drink milk or does he eat raw meat? I need to find someone who can tell me.'_

I look straight ahead and I can see the end of the forest nearing me, once I walk out of the forest I gasp because right in front of me lays a giant and beautiful castle. I wrap Yoshimori in his blanket so no one can see his face and cover his aura with my miko powers.

I walk towards the gate of the castle, I did hear that there was a castle in the west that was looking for a maid, and I heard it from the last village I was in. I wonder if this is the castle that they were talking about.

I stop in front of these two human guards. The look at me and then at the bundle in my arms and then back up at me.

"Who are you?" The one of the right says in a strong voice.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I heard from a village a little ways back that a castle in the west was looking for a maid, would this happen to be that castle? I ask very politely.

The guards look at each other before both looking back at me and the one on the left speaking up. "It is missing, now you will need to talk to our lord about the position. If you will come with my I will take you to him."

"Thank you very much." I say as a smile comes over my face.

The guard smile back at me before turning around and the two of them push the two huge doors open with ease. The guard motions for me to follow and I take a few steps and am beside him as we walk across the magnificent courtyard that is filled with flowers and into the main hall of the castle.

I gasp as I look around the main hall, the ceilings are very high, there is paintings of many people lining the walls along with beautiful Tapestry's that don't look to have a speck of dust on them.

There is many stands with vases on full of flowers. I can feel only a few demonic auras' coming from around the castle but the two guards look very human to me.

I follow the guard through the main hall and back to a smaller one that is lit with torches on the walls. There are few doors that line this hall but the hall soon comes to an end as we stop here in front of a silver door.

The guard turns to me with a smile. "This is our lord's office; this is where I must leave you. Good luck." He says.

"Thank you for the help." I say.

"You are very welcome."

The guard walks past me back out the hall; I step in front of the door and place my hand up to knock. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before knocking on the door one time.

I hear footsteps coming hear the door and soon enough the door opens the reveal a very handsome man, he looks to be about 6ft tall and is very well built. He has long black hair and deep amber eyes.

"Who are you?" He says in a silk voice.

His eyes go down to Yoshimori's blanket but I don't want him to see him just yet since Yoshi is a half demon and Kaede told me half demons do not fit in well in Human nor Demon societies.

"I hear from a villager that you were looking for a maid. You one guard brought me here to talk to you." I say in an even voice.

"Please come in."

He steps aside and I step into the room. I look around; to the left there is a huge oak desk with a chair behind with lots of papers on it. Straight ahead are many book shelves filled with old books and scrolls and to my right is a fire place that is burning with pillows in front of it.

He steps around in front of me and looks me in the eye. "What's your name?" He asks.

"It's Kagome Higurashi sir." I reply back.

"I am lord Sesshoumaru; I am the lord of this castle."

"It's very nice to meet you Lord Sesshoumaru." I say with a small bow.

His eyes look down at Yoshi before looking back up at me. "May I see the baby?"

He reaches over to un wrap the blanket but I step back before he can touch it; he is a human lord and there for might reject him. All at once he drops his head and pulls off an invisible necklace from around his neck and he starts to change.

His black hair changes to silver; his ears change to elf like, a dark blue crescent moon appears on his forehead along with two blue strips on his cheek. Claws appear on his hands and once he lifts his head his amber eyes have turned to golden.

"Let me see the pup, I am an Inu Youkai Taiyoukai, I will not harm it." He says.

He steps forward and this time I let him pull back the blanket to reveal Yoshimori to him. Yoshi is awake and looks up at him with wondering eyes before letting out a wine. Sesshoumaru lets a low growl rumble in his chest and Yoshi instantly calms down.

"What is his name?" He asks.

"Yoshimori, I just found him today. There was a note with him, his parent were killed by the evil man Naraku. In the note they said whoever finds him is supposed to love him and raise him like their own." I say.

"And you, a miko are going to raise a half demon."

"How did you know he was a half demon? I never told you."

"I can feel his aura."

"Oh, so do I get the job or what?"

"Yes you have the job. I will call another maid to come escort you and our son to your new room."

"Thank you very much Lord Sesshoumaru." I say with a bow.

"You are very welcome."

I look down at Yoshimori with a smile. _'This__ is our home my son.'_

**Hi everyone, I really appreciate all the reviews for the prologue, I worked really hard on this first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walk away from the miko's room and try to process what exactly I said to her. The scent of that is that pup is familiar but I don't know from where.

'_Why__ did I say our son?' I think._

'**We**** accept pup as one of ours.' My beast says.**

'_But__ we have just meant it.'_

**'Too bad, we want the pup and miko.'**

_'She is going to be a servant!'_

'**We**** do not care! There is something special about the miko.'**

'_What__ do you mean?'_

**'There is hidden power within her that she does not know about and it will come out soon.'**

_'WHAT?'_

I hear my beast walk into the back of my mind, I roll my eyes I have no clue as to what my beast has done but I know one thing, I cannot let my beast out while Kagome and her son are here.

I stop outside of my door and slide it open and step into my room and slide my door shut. I walk over to my bed and set down on it and lay back across my bed. I close my eyes and soon fall into a rest lass sleep.

**In Kagome's Room**

**Kagome's POV**

I look around the gordaise room, still finding it hard to believe I am here. I look down at my little son and cannot help but remember the insolent in Sesshoumaru's office when he slipped up and said ' our ' son and not my son.

'_Why__ did he say that, I did notice a slight change in his eyes for a second but it disappeared as fast as it came?' I thought._

I look down at Yoshimori and smile, he smiles up at me and starts reaching up towards me so I life him up closer to my face. He places his hands on my face and I feel how warm they are.

'**Mama****!' A voice says.**

I let out a gasp and my eyes widen, I look into Yoshimori's eyes and can't believe it. There is no way my little guy is talking to me in my mind.

'**Yes**** I am mama!' The voice says again.**

"How do I talk to you?" I say out loud.

'**In**** your mind mama.'**

'_Like__ this?' I think._

'**Yes****.'**

'_How__ are you able to do this my son?'_

'**My**** Father was able to do it.'**

'_Oh__.'_

'**My**** father knew Lord Sesshoumaru.'**

'_How__ do you know Lord Sesshoumaru's name?'_

'**I**** am smarter than a normal baby.'**

'_This__ is amazing Yoshi! Is there anything else you can tell me?'_

'**Yes**** mama! One thing Lord Sesshoumaru might recons ice my scent and start asking questions.'**

'_How__ shall I answer them?'_

'**With**** the truth! Show him the letter.'**

'_Okay__.'_

'**This**** is draining mama.'**

'_Well__ stop my son.'_

Yoshimori removes his hands from my face and cuddles against my chest, he slowly closes his eyes and I hear his breathing even out telling me his is asleep. Smile down at him as my eyes are still wide.

"Wow." Is all I can say to this.

I cannot believe this, Yoshi is able to use Telicanese, but by the looks of it only if he is touching someone's face. He must really be a special pup and I am happy to of found him.

I hear a knock at my door and my head snaps up and I say. "Come in."

The door slides open and something is pushed in followed by a woman who looks like an Eagle demoness. I look at the object that was pushed in and find it to be a wooden crib which must be for Yoshimori.

The woman smiles at me and says. "Welcome to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle Kagome-chan. I was instructed to bring this here for your pup."

"Thank you so much." I say in a sweet voice.

She pushes the crib over beside my bed and I stand up and walk over to it and gently lay Yoshimori down in it and look up at the demoness.

"Is everyone hiding the fact that they are demons around here?" I ask.

She looks at me with a shocked look on her face for a second before it returns to a calm look. "It is for protection, we have many humans that travel here so everyone puts up human spells until the humans have left then we take them down." She says.

"Now that I am here what shall you do?" I ask.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has hired to you to be his private maid."

"What!"

I look her as a bat out of hell, there was no way I had agreed to be his private maid so where does she get that idea.

She raises an eye brow at me before continuing. "Did you not know Kagome-chan?" She asks.

"No I did not."

"Well when Lord Sesshoumaru hired you so quickly that means he wants you as his personal maid or private maid."

"Oh, so what about you guys?"

"Since you now work here under Lord Sesshoumaru all of us will take down our human spells and return to our original demonic forms."

"Cool."

"Are you not scarred of demons?"

"Nope."

She looks down into the crib at Yoshimori and a smile covers her face. "He sure is an adorable little guy." She says.

"Thank you."

She looks back up at me with the smile still on her face. "I shall leave you to rest. Be up early in the morning so you may start. I will have someone bring you your clothes."

"Thank you very much, what is your name?"

"Maoshi."

"Nice to meet you Maoshi."

"Like wise Kagome-chan."

She steps backwards and walks out of my room and slides the door shut behind her. I relax and stretch before walking back over to my bed. I strip down to my bra and underwear before slipping under the covers. I lay my head down and within seconds I am asleep.

**Hello everyone! I hope this chapter explained a little about Sesshoumaru saying ' our son' in the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up bright and early to make sure I am not late for anything. I find a clean kimono that looks like a maids outfit from my time but it's not laying at the end of the bed for me.

I see a note lying beside it so I pick it up and open it.

_Dear Kagome_

_This is Sesshoumaru, today is your first day and I know you are probably wondering what you are to do with Yoshimori. Maoshi will take care of him but you may check in on him if you feel the need to. Now your first duty is to come and clean my room. You will find it if you make a left outside of your door and it will be at the end of the hall._

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

I set the letter back down on my bed and quickly pull the kimono on and slip my feet into wooden sandals. I grab a hair band out of my pack and pull my hair into a pony tail. I walk over to Yoshi's crib and see him still sound asleep.

"Mama will be back later baby." I say before leaning into the crib and kissing his head.

I walk over to the door, slide it open and step out into the hall where I meet Maoshi. I smile at her and she bows to me and I see a bottle of milk in her hands.

"Thank you for taking care of Yoshimori, Maoshi." I say sweetly with a bow of my own.

"You are very welcome Kagome-chan." She says.

She walks into my room while I head down the hall following Sesshoumaru's directions. I look at the hall as I pass through it and see all the portraits and stands with vases filled with flowers.

I soon find myself standing outside of a silver door with golden handles; I assume this is Sesshoumaru's door. I walk over and push the door open and step into his room.

I gasp at how big his room is! It is so huge; it's about the size of my living room and kitchen combined. His bed must a king because it takes off half of the right side of the room.

It has golden sheets on it that look like silk; I walk over to the bed and start making it. The sheets are silk and very soft. Within 10 minutes I have the bed made and it's not very bad if I do say so myself.

I look around the room and sigh; this is going to be a long day. I then go over to his desk and start to clean it.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hide in the darkest corner of my room unbenosed to Kagome and watch as she clean my room. I did not want to do this but my best chose to watch her.

'**She**** shall be our mate.'**

'_Hn__ we barely know her.'_

'**You**** will see we are right.'**

'_Hn__.'_

I use my demonic speed to make it onto my balcony and jump down into the gardens. I need to clear my mind, so with that I jump over my castle wall and head off running into the forest.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Kagome-**

I finish cleaning Sesshoumaru's room quickly then I move into his personal bathroom and I start cleaning. When I was cleaning his room I felt almost like someone was watching me but I tried ignoring it because I blame it on nerves and being in a new place. It does not take very long and the bathroom is clean.

I walk out of the bathroom then leave his bedroom. I head down the hallway towards my room so that I can check on Yoshimori. Once I get to my door I slide it open and step into my room, I turn towards the crib and find Yoshimori sound asleep in it. I smile and walk over to the crib and pick him up into my arms. He instantly wakes up and smiles up at me as I smile back down at him.

"He will be a very strong child." I jump around and find Sesshoumaru standing on the other side of my bed watching me.

"How can you tell? He is just a pup." I ask, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Inuyoukai pups mature a lot faster than a human baby."

"Still he is young."

"Kagome he talked to me through our thoughts."

"When?"

"Before you came."

I take my eyes off Sesshoumaru and look down and Yoshimori, I knew I would have to tell Sesshoumaru sooner or later but I never thought Yoshimori would do it himself.

"Did you know that he could do this Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks in a stern voice.

I look up to him and look him in the eyes; I let a breath go out before speaking. "Yes I did know that Yoshimori could do it but I just found out last night when he showed me." I say calmly.

"It is a gift not many have and that the few people that are gifted with it are very lucky."

"But how was he gifted with this Sesshoumaru?"

"That I cannot answer, I was told once that the gods chose who they gift."

"If that's true what was so special about Yoshimori to gift him."

"That I also am no able to answer, Kagome for I do not know."

"Oh."

I look down at Yoshimor, my little boy now. I start to rock him back and forth trying to get him back to sleep. I turn my attention back to Sesshoumaru. "I finished your room along with your bathroom, is there anything else you would like me to do?" I ask him.

"Once you put Yoshimori down you will come with me to my study and you may tidy it and my small library." He says.

"Okay."

I put all of my attention onto Yoshimori and rock him and within 15 minutes he is sound asleep in my arms. I smile as I turn around and gently last him down in his crib; I pull his little blanket over him. I turn around towards the door and find Sesshoumaru already standing in the doorway. I walk over beside him and we walk out of my room and into the hall, I follow Sesshoumaru down the hall and throughout the castle.

Within 10 minutes we are standing outside a door, Sesshoumaru slides the door open and we both walk into his study. I look around in amazement, he has his own study plus his own personal library in the back of his study, and the shelves hold a ton of scrolls. I shake my head and walk over to the shelves and with that I start to clean.

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I watch from my chair as Kagome cleans my small personal library, I did not stay out of the castle for something I couldn't place called me back and into Kagome's room. I found out what her son is able to do and it shocked me for it is rare for a pup to have a gift.

I mentally shake my head and turn my attention to the paperwork that is played out in front of me. I try to concentrate on the paperwork and forget that Kagome is even in the room but with her sakura scent floating all around the room it's hard to block her out.

I turn my head towards her and watch her back as she dusts the shelves. I still do not know why I hired a miko into my castle, something told me to bring her and Yoshimori into this castle because thy will be needed.

"Kagome." I say in a stern voice.

Kagome turns around towards me with a smile on her face. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" She says sweetly.

"Come and set down."

"Okay."

She comes over and sets down in the chair in front of my desk, she looks at me and I look back at her. "What are you doing wondering the lands Kagome?" I ask her.

"Believe it or not I am searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. "She says.

"So you are the miko I heard about. How many shards do you have?"

"I have ten shards so far but as you may know there are many more shards out there."

"Yes, now why did you want to work and not hunt for them?"

"I can't very well travel the country side and try to protect myself and Yoshimori."

"Hn..."

I start thinking, I would like to get out of this castle and maybe traveling with Kagome and Yoshimori would be a good way out.

**Hello everyone! Yes finally a update! I tried to work hard on this chapter and it will be getting better! I can promise you that much! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Anuthors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**5 Days Later**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

Within the past five days many things have begun to make me wonder, Yoshimori and I have seemed to form the bond of father and son for he trusts me completely and now is not able to sleep in a room without me in it.

Kagome has been somewhat sad at the fact that Yoshimori has gotten so attached to me but deep down inside I feel she does not mind it, I have noticed the way she watched me even though she thinks I haven't. Since Yoshimori cannot sleep without me in the room I have been sleeping in Kagome's room.

Last night it became very evident how much she has fallen for me for she kept calling my name out in her dreams and I could smell her arousal. To say that she does not interest me in some ways I would be lying, but Kagome is a human miko and I an Inuyoukai demon lord, we are not meant to be together.

I look down in my arms at Yoshimori, I decided yesterday that we would go traveling for the people who killed his parents, I know it will make Kagome very happy to find out who killed his parents and she will relax.

_'Kagome how so many things have changed.'_

**Hello everyone! I know its not much but it was my idea for a quick chapter update on this story! I promise I am working on more right now so please stick with me! Please review and tell me what u think and give me ur ideas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 6

**The Hanyou Orphan**

Kagome came out into the hallway with Yoshimori happily resting in her arms, his golden eyes staring up at his adopted mother with a smile, she walked to then entered the room overlooking the courtyard, It was during the daily training that it happened Sesshoumaru's guards and soldiers were sparring and practicing, she and Sesshoumaru saw and greeted each other, one of the guards Koto was a playful wise ass joker who loved to torment perfect archer Toshi.

Koto conveniently bumped Into Toshi making him miss his target only Toshi's arm went up and the stray arrow went flying through the balcony doors where Sesshoumaru, and Kagome stood as the arrow flew by it grazed Kagome's wrist and Yoshimori's cheek Kagome's wrist moved and touched Yoshimori's cheek causing their blood to mingle. Though Sesshoumaru caught the arrow it was too late the blood was mingled the deed was done and now there was no turning back.

"Miko let me see." Sesshoumaru said in a commanding tone.

"It's nothing, it will heal." she replied.

"Yes the pup will heal in no time without so much as a scar but that is not my concern. I need to see your wound" he said, then took hold of her wrist and turned it upward.

"Sesshoumaru Sama what is it".

He sniffed "Yours and the pup's blood has already mingled."

"I see no problem" she said.

As Sesshoumaru continued to observe he saw her wound was nearly gone and was disappearing before their eyes, seeing this Kagome gasped "You two are now a part of each other. And have unknowingly gifted one another with part of each other's powers" he explained.

"Look he's glowing" Kagome commented as the pup had a slight pinkish color to his aura. "His aura is almost like mine"

"Indeed he has part of your powers, and you his" he replied.

"I, I feel so strange" she stated, Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and as he observed her eyes were not chocolate brown but turned golden brown. "This is great I've never felt so good before, I like it, I like it a lot" she said with a sneaky smirk.

"Oh gods she's going to be a terror" Thought Sesshoumaru.

Kagome handed Yoshimori to Sesshoumaru, sniffed the arrow in his hand. "Ah ha" she exclaimed, and then leapt over the balcony landing in the courtyard below. "Oh Koto, Koto honey come here please? Kagsy wants to talk to you dear"

"Uh oh" Said Toshi said "If he has half a brain he'll run" he mumbled.

"Ka, Kagome wh, what is it?" Koto stammered as she closed in on him. "Gulp"

"Aw baby don't take on so mommy would never hurt her precious baby boy" Kagome answered with a sadistic smile. "Now you stay right there mommy's coming"

"No way" Said Koto who swiftly turned and ran, all there busted out laughing.

"Dear gods she is worse than Koto, and he is one sick puppy with playing tricks" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ko, Koto run fast, and try not to, to stumble" Toshi managed to say between laughed.

"Hey I think its t, true love" Kenshin one of the guards joked.

Then they heard "Yeow" Koto screeched. "I, it was an ow accident"

"Ooo she's deadly" Toshi exclaimed, when all went quiet. "Damn do you think she killed him? The others laughed harder. "Boys we must celebrate for on this day the great and mighty joke playing 6ft tall one hundred and eighty pounds Koto has been hunted and taken down by a little woman"

"Men? "All hail mighty huntress Kagome" Kenshin joked.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Come in and celebrate we shall, I know we will not be seeing Koto, or the miko any time soon. I will have their food set aside for them"

"Yes, and thank you my lord" they answered.

"Hm, I have waited years to see Koto get taken down. This day my fondest wish has been granted" Sesshoumaru stated, a huge celebration was held and enjoyed by all.

**I have to thank Raven2010 for this whole chapter! She is no my cowriter for this story, we r going to work souly on this story till its done and I dont know when that will be! Please leave a review and tell us what u think?**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	9. Chapter 7

**The Hanyou Orphan**

After she finished her perusal of Koto Kagome returned, but it was in a completely unexpected way she had poor Koto slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and the poor inu was also hog tied. He moaned in defeat, Kagome set him down on the dining hall table where the others continued feast of his being taken down, all eyes fell on him and that's when they saw he was wearing only his fundoshi.

Kenji was the first to start the ball rolling. "Ooo nice legs."

"Hey Koto don't you know that it's impolite to strip and run around in front of a lady other than your own woman?" Toshi ragged.

"Yes I must agree. Have you no shame?" asked thoroughly enjoying the show Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks a lot for nothing you traitors to the male gender" Koto protested. "For your information devil woman is the one who stripped me. If this is what she does over a simple accident I'd hate to see what she'd do if she were in heat"

"Why do you want to find out?" Kagome teasingly asked, then kissed him on the cheek, then gently nipped his ear.

"Hm, seems as if I now have two pranking devils in my palace and on my hands now" Sesshoumaru thought.

"Eeeeeeee" Koto squeaked.

"Boys we have additional meat, it's your choice cooked or raw" Kagome teased, and then licked the side of Koto's cheek. "Oh yum he is a tasty one" she then gently nipped his leg" firm, nice texture, think I will have mine raw, hehehe."

"Nooooo" Koto shrieked. "Lord Sesshoumaru you cannot allow this"

"It seems the miko is famished, and very much like the taste of you, and you have wronged both she, and Yoshimori, so by youkai law she has the right to do as she pleases with you" he said. "Oh gods this is too enjoyable, watching him squirm is so pleasing and entertaining" he thought.

"I hate you one and all, after all my years of loyal service you'd actually eat me. Bastards I will come back from the afterlife and make all your lives a living hell" Koto promised.

"Now Koto my love doesn't take on so I'm willing to give you a piece before you go" Kagome ragged.

That's when all at the table broke out into gut busting laughter "Question is who gets to be on top?" Toshi needled.

"Yeah I want to know that to" Kenshin added. "You know you could let the female ride you it is fun. Hey Kagome lay him on his back that way all you'll have to do is untie his legs, then mount and ride him"

"We will be glad to help you tie him to the bed spread eagle, then you can have your way with him" Kenshin ragged.

"Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't you please just kill me now? At least it would be fast if I die by your hand" Koto exclaimed.

"I am sorry Koto but I must refuse, it seems the miko has set her sights on you and I'll not deny her"

"Pretty please with raw meat, and a juicy bone on top?"

"Sorry old friend but those are the breaks" smiling evilly Sesshoumaru replied,

"Aw Koto baby what's it your first time? Not to worry I'll be gentle and take my time" Kagome teased. "And I'll will ride you all night long make you scream my name" she continued, then playfully and gently smacked his butt.

"Oh gods why me?

"Koto did I not tell you a thousand times or more that your pranking ways would one day come back bit you on the **, and be your undoing?"  
Sesshoumaru reminded.

"You mean bite him like this" Kagome said, then gently bit Koto's butt, "That is nice to"

While koto remained hog tied Kagome sat down took some food and joined the feast, what shocked the hell out of sesshoumaru was that she took and ate the raw meat, and ate it ravenously, his men looked on in awe. After she finished she licked her lips then a devious up to no good look filled her eyes causing all there to wonder what was coming next, they'd soon find out and they're hearts would nearly cease beating.

Noticing the look in her eyes. "Miko what is it you seek to do next"

"Nothing"

"Why do I not believe you? Sesshoumaru answered. "You will tell me"

Kagome leapt over the table deliberately landing herself in his lap "Hi Sesshy baby this will answer your question"

All at the same time her arms went around his neck, her lips crashed down upon his, and her tongue went into his mouth. If not for her seated on his lap Sesshoumaru would have been unable to hide the bulge, and tent pole that was standing at attention in his hakama, all the other youkai scented his arousal but pretended they did not. Sesshoumaru finally and quickly put his arms around her and passionately kissed her back he had never before wanted anyone as bad as he wanted this female in all his long life, he was nearly ready to release from the kiss alone and knew that he had to do something fast, next all his men saw was a silver streak pass by their lord and his miko were gone.

"Sesshy's got a huge hissing snake in his hakama" said wise ** Koto who had just been released from his bindings "Ride the horny doggy, hehehe"

"Yup that snake wants out, and wants some loving" Toshi joked.

"You know I think if any other female did that Sesshoumaru would kill them" Kenshin commented.

In Sesshoumarus chambers. "Miko you do realize that if we act on our obvious mutual desire for each other that there is no going back?"

"Hell Sesshoumaru to tell you the truth I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you" Kagome confessed. "I just never had the courage to tell you or act on it before now, thanks to Yoshimori's blood all that has changed" she explained.

"And I have harbored feelings and desires for you as well"

"Sesshoumaru I, I"

"You what Miko? Say what it is that you wish to say"

"Sesshoumaru I'm in love with you" she confessed. "I was afraid to tell you before"

"You need never fear to speak the truth to me. I to feel the same"

"You love me?" surprised Kagome replied. "I wish to bear your pups but what if they're hanyou?"

"I'd care not, but what you do not know is that where you are a miko, and I a full youkai that is highly unlikely. Plus any pups born of our union would not only be more powerful than most but would also share our combined powers within them not only making them full inu's but a new breed as well inu miko's"

"Sesshoumaru will you, will you be my mate?

"I will need at least a year to think on it" he replied, then seeing the dejected defeated look on her face, and her head drop down he answered. "Miko I only jest I have no need to wait any amount of time. Yes I would be honored to have you as my mate"

"Oh thank you Sessh, thank you, thank you" she replied, and at the same time jumped up wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck, then kissed his face. He then took her lips in a passionate burning deep kiss.

Back with the men. "Do you think she humped him to death? Koto said

"Koto?" the others exclaimed, and then threw balled paper and other things hitting him in the head.

"What? Like you rodents weren't thinking the same thing. It's just that I am the only one here who had the guts to say it"

"Let lord Sesshoumaru hear you and you shall not live to see the light of another day" Kenji warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you bunch of sissys" Koto shot back "A humping he will go, a humping he will go he'll play ride the miko all night long a humping he will go" Koto sang

"Damned pervert" Sora the cook said as she served sweet treats.

"Ow, what the hell?" Koto whined when a hand smacked his head.

"Because you are not only a practical joke playing pain in the **, but also because of your needs to be washed dirty mind" Sora replied "Come to the bathing room with me and I shall be glad to clean it with my scrub brush for you"

"Do I look dumb and insane to you?" he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"Sora answered.

"Ah, no I do not think so"

"Just as I thought" she replied.

"Seriously do you think when next they return it will be as mates?" Toshi asked.

"Yes, I do believe it is highly possible. She has been in love with our lord almost since her arrival."

**Next Day**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were not heard of or seen until the next day. Toshi and Sora were wondering by noon the next day if Kagome hadn't killed Sesshoumaru but they all knew that wouldn't happen.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru are currently walking down from their room to the dining hall where everyone is currently waiting for lunch to be served. Kagome decided to wear a very revealing kimono today just to annoy that sweet little Koto.

They walk into the dining hall and everyone turns around in their seats, Rin is near the head of the table where she is holding Yoshimori which neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome have seen since yesterday. Kagome instantly walks over to Rin and takes Yoshimori from her to Rins happiness.

Everyone's eyes are on the newly mated couple with wonder, once Kagome takes her seat beside Sesshoumaru at the head of the table, Kagome turns towards Koto who is not far away from her, with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Hello dear Koto, how are u feeling today?" She says in a harassing voice.

Koto looks at her with wide eyes. "You know damn well how I feel. We were thinking that you were never going to let Sesshoumaru go." Koto says.

"I thought it about it my dear Koto but I needed to see you again."

Koto looks now as though he could pass out and Kagome cannot help but smirk.

**Hello everyone! Thanx everyone for all the reviews for the past chapters! We really appriciate them! We came up with this longer chapter for you and plan to update very soon if we get many more reviews! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	10. Chapter 8

**The Hanyou Orphan**

Koto's eyes grew wide and his face was covered with a look of shock and confusion, as he stared at Kagome admiring her curvaceous form that was easily see through her revealing kimono. It was difficult for the others to stifle the laughter they were holding back, silently observing sadistic Sesshoumaru was enjoying his mate's method of torturing her new favorite victim Koto.

"Good morning all" Kagome greeted "What's the matter Koto neko got your tongue?

"I, ah, what?"

"Aw my poor little inu's nervous, don't worry I'm not going to eat you, I was just kidding" she teasingly told him with a smile showing off the new fangs that she had acquired from her mating with Sesshoumaru "After all it is cannibalism for dogs to eat other dogs isn't it?"

"Y, you mean it?" nervous Koto stammered.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't" she answered.

"Oh thank you, thank you. I'll be a good dog from now on" Koto said.

"Mate?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru? Kagome replied.

"I on the other hand made no such promise"

"Gulp" Koto exclaimed.

"I have no problem eating dogs, I haven't for some time now but it is good meat" Sesshoumaru said to screw with Koto.

"Eek" Koto shrieked.

"Okay if you do you better clean your teeth after, and before you come back or you're never kissing me again" playing along Kagome warned.

"Yes I will" Sesshoumaru replied "Now for you" he said eyeing shivering Koto, he let his claws, and fangs elongate, and licked his lips as he transformed into his dog form but the size of a horse "Slurp, woof, woof"

"Ohhhhh **, my lord you w, wouldn't, you c, cannot" Koto stammered, then turned into his dog form, turned and ran like hell.

"Don't eat to fast lord Sesshoumaru you'll get indigestion" Toshi teased.

"Yes take your time and savor the flavor" Kenshin added.

"He always did like raw meat" Sora joked, as Sesshoumaru gave chase.

"P, poor bastard believes it" Toshi gasped out while laughing

"L, lord Sesshoumaru has and never will eat inu meat" Sora choked out.

"My mate is one sick twisted inu" grinning Kagome commented.

Hour's later still in his dog form Sesshoumaru returned with unconscious Koto held in his fangs, he then opened his mouth and dropped Koto on his butt. He then turned back into his humanoid form "L, lord Sesshoumaru did it taste good?" Kenshin got out between laughs.

"It must have, needed salt though" laughing Toshi said.

"Ah that was fun I haven't given chase like that in a long time, poor thing really believed I was going to eat him" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sessh you are a bad dog, remind me to p, punish you later" Kagome managed to say.

"It is I who will be doing the punishing" Sesshoumaru replied, and the room erupted into laughter all over again.

**Hello Everyone! Okay here is our new chapter! I sadly didnt add cause I thought it was a great cliffy to end with and the punishing will beging in the next chapter and boy will it be good! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"He will be doing the punishing" joker Koto commented

"Uh oh, I do believe as they say Kagome is in deep crap" Sora said

"Wonder what the punishment will be? hehehe, I'd pay to see that Koto exclaimed "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he whined when he felt ice cold liquid soak his man parts

"That is your reward for being so perverted" Sora answered

"Haven't you ever heard the old saying never mess with a man's jewels? and no hitting below the belt" Koto protested

"Sorry I missed class that day" she answered "Besides oh fever brained one you desperately needed cooling off"

"Oh my jewels I'll never hump again. And to think they were killed off by cold water" Koto complained

"Not to worry it's not like you know the feel of a woman anyway, virgin" Toshi needled

"You stupid mutt I am not, and haven't been a virgin in centuries" Koto protested, and he was telling the truth

"Really, prove it?" Kenshin teased to add fuel to the fire

"What, prove it, males cannot prove it dummy, only females have that little barrier that proves virginity" Koto replied

"Not true"

"Kenshin did your mother drop you on your head when you were a pup? I think you've finally lost it?"

"No she did not, and yes there is a way"

"Really, enlighten oh wise sensei?" Koto answered

"A virgin youkai has a light purple ring around his joy stick just above the head of it, once deflowered it vanishes"

"Really, then show us yours" Koto said trying to reverse the situation

"Oh no you are the one assigned to prove it not I, now whip that sucker out and let's have a look" shall we? Kenshin replied

"Fuc" Koto began to curse but was cut off

"No, no. No cursing, showing and telling only, now be a good dog and commence to showing" Kenshin ragged

"I, uh, um. I gotta go pee, yeah that's it I got to go pee, be right back" Koto said, then jumped up and ran

"Pee my ** more like hide" Suji one of the neko guards joked

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Now miko of mine I do believe I promised you punishment"

"S, Sessh w, what are you up to? Kagome stammered

"Administrating punishment"

"B, but I was just kidding, I wasn't s, serious" Sesshy do you know how sexy you are? she tried coning him

"Now mate relax it will not hurt I assure you"

"Yeah sure, right, you're not on the receiving end" she replied while backing away from her stalking forward inu

before she could form her next thought she was on the bed her kimono wide open and Sesshoumaru holding something behind his back with one hand. Her eyes widened wondering what her smiling evilly sneaky mate was hiding, in desperation she tried lunging to grab his hand to get a look and was promptly pushed back down. She let out a frustrated sigh, he leaned over giving her a sensual kiss, then she felt something swirling around one of her exposed nipples, and gasped into the kiss it was highly erotic, and turning her on big time

After a lot of long hot kisses she opened her eyes to see her mate torturing her now hardened nipples with a feather, and Sesshoumaru grinning,  
she was beginning to lose herself in lust. He slowly slid the feather from her cleavage down her stomach, and stopped just above her lower region, he then brushed it up and down her thighs, causing her to moan from the intense pleasure

"Gods he's never done this before, didn't know he had a kinky side. Damn it feels so good, he's not even inside me yet and I think I'm going to come from this alone" she thought, next he spread her thighs "He's not, oh gods he's not going to, damn he is"

lost in mindless passion Kagome's eyes shut, Sesshoumaru slowly and sensually teased her nether region with the feather, her back was arched, and her hands at her sides fingers digging into the bed covers, she was insane with pleasure, and lust, and was so close. Kagome felt a clawed hand grab and hang onto her ankle, then something touch her foot, her eyes immediately snapped open, and she looked, he immediately began tickling her foot with the feather, squirming she pled with him to stop, but the relentless inu only switched feet and continued his assault

"Hehehe, Sessh, hehehe, can I have you now, please, I need you badly?" she got out between shrieks and laughs

"Soon my miko, soon"

Once she fell back limp on the bed too exhausted to struggle any longer and was panting heavily he let go, turned and ran for the door "Sesshoumaru Taisho you dirty dog get back here, you can't leave a girl like this. Gods damn you to hell when I get my hands on you, I am going to kill you" she screamed while closing her kimono, and giving chase

She followed and found him in the garden, she was about to yell at and pounce on him, then in a second she was held up against the wall with Sesshoumaru inside pounding into her. He saw her lips begin to move about to ask a question, then he spoke "Why, you ask. Because an enraged female is even more passionate, and hotter?"

"Oh shut up you sick dog and hump me already" she teased, then kissed him hard

With the others

"Dirty dog I am going to kill you, Sounds like lord Sesshoumaru has gotten himself into deep crap" smirking wise acre Koto commented

"Death by miko, interesting" Toshi joked

"Well boys at least he'll die smiling" Kenshin teased

"Lucky bastard" Koto said

"Koto" the others exclaimed

"What?

"Must you turn everything into something perverse? Sora asked

"What I love the little fur pieces, and they love me. And besides it's fun to go hunt, catch, and mount them" he replied with a pervy grin

"Oh my gods you are one sick dog who needs to be put down" Toshi exclaimed

"Ooo, ooo, ooo I'll do it, I'll do it" the other men all said in unison with raised hands

"I'm the eldest so I get first dibs" Soji said

"Over my dead body" Maru a kitsune soldier said

"That can be quickly arranged fox" Soji told him

"Now, now boys, share and share alike" Sora lightly scolded

"Yes mom" the replied

"Behave or no meat for a month. and I won't save you any of those nice big fat juicy bones anymore" she teased

"Nooooo, you can't" they protested

"I'll die without meat" Koto whined

"Me to" the rest agreed

"Those are my rules, take it or leave it" Sora replied

"Ohhhhh" they moaned

"I knew you boys would see it my way" she said "Do you promise to behave?

"Yes, I promise" all answered in the same breath

"Wait right there" she told them

"What do you suppose she's up to? Maru asked

"Don't know, but I hope it is something good" Toshi replied

All eyes went wide when Sora returned "Here you are boys, dig in" she said as she put a huge platter of raw meat on the table

"Sora I love you" they said in unison

"Aw, my babies I wuv you to" she teased, and smiled widely as she watched each one grab a piece.

**Hello everyone! Please thank Raven2010 completly for this chapter, she wrote it all! We really hope you enjoyed reading it! Pleae review and tell us what you think! We are trying to reach 100 reviews, please help us get there!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Next day**

As Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the others sat eating dinner suddenly "Eeeee" Koto shrieked when he caught a particular scent.

"What is your fundoshi in a twist around your boy parts? Toshi ragged.

"Oh kamis no, it can't be, hide me" Koto said, and dove under the dining hall table cringing.

"Have you been smoking dognip again? Kenshin teased.

"Shhhhh, shut up will you?"

"After you tell us what the hell you're hiding from" Kenshin replied.

At that very moment a tall handsome stranger with long copper hair, and golden eyes entered, looked around and sniffed. He then walked over to the table bent over then looked. "Hello little brother"

"Oh crap" Koto exclaimed.

"Damn and here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Who's that? Kagome asked Sesshoumaru after mentally gulping at the sight of the sexy stranger.

"I am Kurama"

"Yes Kurama the devil sent from hell, the ban of my existence, the torturer sent from hell to make my life a misery" Koto whined

"Now little brother as I recall it is you who are always creating mischief, and wreaking havoc" Kurama said speaking like Sesshoumaru

"Yup that sounds like our Koto" the others exclaimed

"He's met his match with Kagome" Toshi said

"Me, I am an angel compared to you Kurama" Koto protested

"Little brother don't you want to give your big brother a hug" Kurama teased

"Y, You leave me alone" Koto whined

"Oh the pain you wound me, rejected by my own flesh and blood" Kurama said with his hand over his heart feigning pain "Now act like a man and get out here"

"No way Rama" Koto replied

"You still call me by that rediculous nick name? Kurama replied "How about I tell the others here your little secret?

"No, you wouldn't, do it and I'll kill you?" Koto threatened

"Threats little brother, should not have done that" smiling evilly Kurama said. Koto gulped dove out from the table jumped up and clamped his hand over Kurama's mouth

"Ow, bastard" Koto shrieked when Kurama's fang bit his hand "Dirty mutt let go" in a split second Koto was in a headlock

"Growl" sounded from Koto as he to squirmed trying to get out of his brothers hold

"Fellow demons this is Kibakichi that is Koto's real name. Or you can call him what I call him Kibascreechy" Kurama told them

"Bastard I hate you, I left that name behind all these years I have been Koto and you had to snitch and fuc" he started

"Language Kibakichi be a good dog and I will not have to discipline you" Kurama teased

"Kiss my royal butt"

A growl was heard "That reminds me, lord Sesshoumaru I have a gift for you" Kurama stated

"And that would be?

"Seito, Minori you can bring it in now" Kurama told the two soldiers who had accompanied him to Sesshoumaru's palace,

The two men entered with something squirming and growling tied to a large branch then gently set it down on the floor. A sadistic smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face. Kurama stood innocently smiling like a happy angel, Sora's eyes went wide, then she grinned madly, while the others looked on

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru greeted, Kurama removed the gag

"I'm going to kill you bastards" he bit between clinched teeth

"Lord Inuyasha long time no see" smiling Sora said

"Aw now be a good puppy" Kurama playfully scolded

"You prick you are the biggest gods damned pain in my **" Inuyasha replied

"And who put the cold wet dead fish in my bedding while I slept, hm?" Kurama reminded

"Yeah well at least I did not tie you to a friggin branch like an about to be roasted boar" Inuyasha retorted

"Little brother still with the pranks I see" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "He is as bad as Kibakichi aka Koto, now I have two trick loving practical jokers in my house. I may have to resort to murder with you two"

Two gulps were heard "Now Kibascreechy, and Pupyasha behave or I'll have to spank you" Kurama ragged

"Ooo I hate you" both whined

"Kurama I have an idea" Sesshoumaru spoke

"Yes do tell"

"Mating season is about to start, and there are many female youkai who just went into heat we can busy them, and free ourselves of the hell known as our little brothers. Kenshin, Toshi take them to the dungeon and lock them in with some of the females" at last count how many were there? Sesshoumaru asked

"I believe thirty my lord" grinning Kenshin answered

"Perfect, take them away"

"Nooooo, you can't" Inuyasha, and Kibakichi shrieked

"Have fun little brother" both Sesshoumaru, and Kurama said in unison

"Bye Kibascreechy" Kurama teased his being led away little brother

"Sesshoumaruuu I'll get you for this if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha screamed as he was being led away

"Oh shut up relax and enjoy you two pups will be getting laid, and eating only the best of food, surely two strong young horny dogs like you can handle it" Toshi teased

"Let's see you service thirty horny females" Inuyasha bit

"Well technically you two will have fifteen apiece" Toshi replied

After they were gone "Oh my gods Sesshoumaru you are depraved" Kurama commented

"What can I say I aim to please"

"Are they really going to be locked up with horny females? Kurama asked

"Kurama my friend those two fools are so rattled they forgot that mating season doesn't start for another three weeks"

"Hehehe, this is going to be quite enjoyable"

"Yes Inuyasha is long overdue for some torture" Sesshoumaru said "Plus I do so enjoy it"

Sora poured and served them sake "To little brothers" Kurama said, while he and Sesshoumaru touched sake cups then drank

down in the dungeon

"We need to get even" Inuyasha griped "Maybe I'll take pity and just kill the two pricks

"No that'd be to merciful, let's let them live and make their lives hell" Kibakichi said

"Deal, now let's make a plan"

with the others

"Why do I get the feeling our dear little brothers are plotting against us? Kurama said

"Because they are two royal pains sharing one brain" Sesshoumaru answered

"Well as long as the rover boys don't screw with me we're good" Kagome joked "If they are dumb enough to try neither of them will ever make puppies, hehehe"

"Ouch" the men said

"Awww, not to worry boys your sweethearts I'd never do that to you" Kagome told them

"Thank your boss lady" they teased

"Once those two hyena's are released I think we best stay on guard" Kurama said

"Agreed" Sesshoumaru added

"Do my babies need a body guard? Kagome teased

"Sesshoumaru your mate is charming, and fun loving" Kurama commented

"Yes very much so" he replied grinning then added "Miko you can guard my body"

"Pervy dog" Kagome joked

"Yes, and I am your pervy dog" Sesshoumaru responded.

**Hello everyone! once again you can thank Raven2010 for this wonderful and amazing chapter! I have been busy with work and school and have not had the time to write and i am sorry! but between working 5 days a week and my school, both come before writing cause they r very very important to me! We will try to update again soon! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ah, Sessh what are you up to?" Kagome asked her smirking mate.

"You called me a pervy dog didn't you? And I do recall reminding you that I am your pervy dog."

"I, I was just kidding" she stammered.

"Fear not my little mate I assure you my intentions are purely honorable."

"Gulp, s, said the Letcher to the virgin just before he deflowered, and impregnated her" Kagome wisecracked.

"Yes but I was the virgin, and you were the Letcher who stole my flower" he teased to drive her nuts.

"Hah, you dirty lying dog" the irate miko replied.

"Dirty maybe, lying no" was his answer just before he swooped down picked up and carried her off.

"Inu's are such horny bastards" Toshi joked.

"Thing is I wonder who will kill who?" Kenshin jested.

"Maybe it will be a tide and they'll kill each other, we will know for sure if they are not seen for a couple of days" Sora said.

"** when they send someone to check on them it is not going to be me, I have no wish to die by Sesshoumaru's hand should he still be alive" Toshi stated.  
**  
****In the dungeon**

"Hey Koto you know we have to keep our cool and play all angelic till those two dicks let us out of here right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, once we're out I vote little brothers kill big brothers' hehehe"

"You are one sick dog, your my new bestest friend" Inuyasha joked "But whatever you do man don't mess with Kagome, she looks deadly"

"Inuyasha my new friend, what are you smiling so evilly?"

"I just came up with an idea, the perfect way to bust lord fluffys balls"

"Uh oh"

"Yes and it's epic, hehehe" Inuyasha exclaimed "And besides Sessh did promise us females, if we were real horny we'd be sitting here dying from boners"

The deadly duo was released from the dungeon, both acted as if nothing had happened, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were seated on a bench in the garden. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt a breeze, then saw only a red streak passing by, even though his mate had just been snatched he remained calm he knew what was coming. Gasps were heard from Toshi, Kenji and the other guards, they could not believe the nerve of the young lord stealing his brothers mate right in front of him

"My lord I will take a group of men with me and retrieve your mate immediately" Toshi said

"No need, little brother has no idea what he is in for" Sesshoumaru answered

"But lord Sesshoumaru are you not going to pursue them, she is your mate?" Kenshin asked

"No I am not. But I do think we should follow them and watch the fun"

"Now you're talking" Kurama said "See you there boys" he exclaimed just before he flew off

"Show off" Sesshoumaru said, then he and the others followed

With Inuyasha, and Kagome

Draped over Inuyasha's shoulder Kagome remained calm while tapping her claws against his back "Ah dear brother in-law you can put me down now"

"Not yet wench" Inuyasha replied

"Really" she thought "Are you sure, don't you think you should put me down now?

"Not to worry wench I am not going to hurt you" Inuyasha replied

"How nice of you" she wisecracked "Stubborn ** I can see he needs a little incentive. Oh what the hell it has been a slow day" she thought

"Yeooooooow" echoed throughout the forest, Sesshoumaru, Toshi, and Kurama all cringed as their sensitive ears picked up the sound

"Ah music to my ears" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Damn, ow, ow wench ow stop" Inuyasha shrieked as Kagome continued jabbing his butt with her claws "Ouuuuuch, can we please stop the violence?" ooow" he screamed then swiftly dropped her

"Thanks for the ride big bro" she teased

"Ah crap" he whined when she turned into her dog form wearing the most evil doggy smile he'd ever seen in his life "Uh oh, oh I am so screwed"

"Woof, woof" Kagome responded as she closed in on the backing away hanyou

"Lord Sesshoumaru you heard that I presume? Toshi teased

"Indeed I did it seems my mate has had her first transformation into dog form"

"Hehehe, this is going to be good" Kenshin said

"I am about to have my fondest wish come true" Kurama said "I just knew he'd be dumb enough to screw with her"

"No, no, no you can't" Inuyasha whined, all he received was a bark "Pretty please, I promise I'll be a good dog and never mess with you again?"

As the group approached more shrieking was heard from fleeing hanyou, all suddenly went eerily quiet, then a victory howl was heard. And the men saw a hilarious sight there stood a beautiful female inu wearing Sesshoumaru's markings, with being held up by and wearing nothing but his fundoshi looking defeated Inuyasha hanging from Kagome's fangs. She was wearing the evilest doggie grin in history. Inuyasha had his hands cupped over his manhood as is it were bare and he were hiding it from sight

"Logic is panics prey fool" Sesshoumaru told him

"What happened is someone's little pee, pee feeling cold" Kurama ragged

"Hey it isn't little, flea bag" Inuyasha bit

"Prove it, give us a look" Toshi teased

"You first dill weed, bet there's nothing there" Inuyasha retorted

Suddenly Kagome with her captured prey still being held in her fangs bolted in the direction of the river "Bath time" Sesshoumaru said "Must reward mate later for this exciting day" he thought

It was all so fast before Inuyasha hadn't had chance to realize what was coming it "Eeeeeeeee" he shrieked as he was unceremoniously dropped into the ice cold water "Damn she devil" he whined

Kagome doggy laughed, in a flash She was mounted by in his dog form Sesshoumaru who was holding her neck in his fangs, he formed his cloud and flew off "Well nothing like a celebratory hump" Kurama joked

"Oh great, isn't that freaking peachy I get my clothes ripped off, dropped in ice cold water, and lord stick in ** gets laid" Inuyasha complained, the other men laughed their asses off

**next day**

"Hehehe, this is going to be good, Koto you evil bastard" Inuyasha praised his cohort in crime

After he washed his body and hair Kurama soaked in the indoor hot spring for a while relaxing and enjoying the heat, when he felt he had had enough he got out of the water, dried his body then wrapped his long curly hair up, then quickly dressed. Fully clothed Kurama left the bathing room and returned to the main area of the house, there he saw the two criminals Inuyasha, and Koto calmly sitting there as if waiting for something

"Hello boys behaving, are we?" Kurama asked

"Yes boss" both teased, without another word Kurama left

"Wait till he takes the towel off" Koto said

"Hehehe, I can't freaking wait" Inuyasha replied

"I'm going to go take my bath now"

"Hell might as well take mine to, it's going to be a while before he discovers it. then we'll be nice and clean for the show" Inuyasha said

The two conspirators bathed, soaked for a while, left the water, dried their bodies, and hair, then quickly got dressed, they exited the bathing room with wide smiles on their faces. The two casually strolled into the front room where the rest were gathered, Inuyasha, and koto sat down, Kurama unwrapped his head Inuyasha, and Koto's eyes went wide, Kurama just calmly grinned, the other's there were chomping at the bit waiting for the bomb to drop

"New look for you boys? Kurama asked

"What, what are you talking about? Koto, and Inuyasha asked in unison

"You do not know then I suggest you look in the koi pond and see your reflection"

The two did as instructed, then twin screams were heard, both were wearing beautiful long flowing pink hair "B, but" Koto stammered

"Yes little brother but indeed" wondering how? I simply switched my bating items that you so nicely spiked with yours, and might I say you two dirty dogs look lovely in pink?" Kurama teased

"You suck, why I couldn't be an only child?" Koto complained

"I hate you, you Sesshoumaru sound alike bastard" Inuyasha whined mocking Kurama's formal way of speaking

"You fools started this, I simply played along" said Kurama.

**Hello everyone! Once Again u can dedicate this whole chapter to Raven2010! I literally couldnt find anything to add to this chapter to make it any better! Sorry for it taking so long to update but my lifes been very busy and its slowling down just a little bit! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshukun**

**Raven2010**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Though his hair is frilly pink it is still as soft as mink" Sesshoumaru teased pink haired Inuyasha

"Ooo look it's twins" Kenshin added

"Yes two pink flowerers for the price of one ah such rare beauties" Kurama needled

"Bastards" Inuyasha, and Koto griped

Over the next few days Sesshoumaru was indulging in a new daily activity miko taiyoukai hide and seek, mainly him hiding and Kagome seeking him. This time Sesshoumaru was cleverly hidden beneath the gardens dense foliage and plants he even went so far as to cover himself with flowers. Kagome searched high and low within and outside of the palace looking for her hiding mate four hours of fruitless searching finally led her to the garden, spotting the pretty flowers she went over to pick one never having seen this batch before she was suspicious. She used one claw to jab at the mound

"Damn insufferable unyielding stubborn female" Sesshoumaru mentally griped "Go away and let me be" he thought

"Hm, I smell a rat" Kagome thought

Thirsting to quench her curiosity the miko plunged her hand into the mound and caught hold of something warm and very familiar and hung on, with the other hand she began pulling the flowers away and saw she was holding the object of her deepest desires Sesshoumaru's rod. Though he remained holding very still he knew it was over for he had been found and there was no escape and knew he'd have to surrender regardless of the circumstances. With the speed of lightening Kagome had her mate completely uncovered and smiled at him wickedly and for the first time in his long life he used the big puppy dog eyes and look of defeat

"Ah hah found you"

"It would seem so" he replied

"Bad dog hiding on me" she teased

"You have no proof of this"

"Your hiding is proof" she replied

"Miko"

"Bad dog" she teased

"Umph" he groaned when he was tackled to the ground "Gods miko" he exclaimed while she rode him

"Yes" she exclaimed

"Ahhhhh" both cried with their releases

"W, woman you have become a nymphomaniac" Sesshoumaru panted

"And it is all your fault you made me this way"

"Always blame the male for your wanting desires" he replied

With Inuyasha, Koto, Kurama, and Kenshin

"Hehehe big brother has to service the wench and maybe die trying to keep up with her" laughing Inuyasha said

"Yeah now Sesshoumaru will be too tired to torture us" Koto gloated

"Oh man his is great now that Kagome's pupped she is twice as horny, hehehe" Inuyasha exclaimed "** she might just screw him right into an early grave"

"Yes once an inu youkais mate is pupped he finds himself perused by an extra horny amorous mate" Koto said

"Yes boys and best of all Kagome's carrying twins" Kurama teased

"Gulp, crap forgot that part, two gods help us ones female, and the other male. Damn a mini Sesshoumaru, and a mini Kagome oh our lives are over" Inuyasha whined

"Maybe we should go away, far away" Koto suggested "You know before the pups come"

"Are you kidding me, look at poor Sessh he isn't going nowhere, hell if they're anything like the wench we have no hope of escape. ** we might as well start digging our own graves climb in and bury ourselves" Inuyasha said

"Such cowards" Kenshin teased

"Easy for you to say you aren't going to be their target" Koto complained

"Yeah what he said" Inuyasha agreed

"Aw Kensin look what we have here two wounded helpless little puppies" Kurama teased

"I'm not a damn puppy" both Koto, and Inuyasha whined, Kurama, and Kenshin teased them with whining sounds

With Sesshoumaru, and Kagome

"Mate you are carrying two pups twins a male and a female" Sesshoumaru announced

"But if that's all why am I hornier then usual?

"Pups increase the females sexual urges, among other things" Sesshoumaru explained

"Other things? she asked

"Yes your need for more sex which is already known, there will also be an increased desire to have more fun, run, chase, you will have more playfulness, eat raw meat are a few" he said

"Eat raw meat hah?" she exclaimed her devious brain was already plotting something for a certain someone "Oh gods" she exclaimed as Sesshoumaru turned her onto her back and made sure to hit every hot spot she had, he was determined to have her unable to walk when he was done "Don't stop yes Sesshoumaru" she moaned "Sesshoumaruuuuu" she called with her climax

Run for your life

"Inuyasha sweetie?" Kagome sweetly called

"Oh no wench stay away I do not even want to know what you are up to"

"No Yashy is that any way to speak to your big sis? I mean after all we are family" Kagome teased

"Crap" he exclaimed

"I am so hungry and Sesshy said that I would want raw meat but he didn't say what kind" she teased while licking her lips, the poor hanyou slowly inched away and ran

"Dog eats dog yum" Kenshin teased

"Mate don't eat too much" Sesshoumaru teased as he watched them disappear.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever! Things have been busy for both of us! Once again you must thank Raven2010 for this chapter, I seem to cant think of anything, I will try to write the next chapter! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sesshoumaru's Office**

Even from within the castle walls I can still hear my younger brother Inuyasha screaming, my mate Kagome is torching the poor hanyou. She chased him half way around the western lands before finally he decided to come back to the castle, oh what a mistake that was little brother, she cornered him in the gardens and is now tickling the poor hanyou to death.

A smirk comes onto my face because this seems like a perfect trick to play on Kagome, but only with a sexier out come to it. The door to my office opens and in walks Yoshimori, the little boy has grown quit a lot just like I anticipated over the time him and Kagome have been here, he is now able to walk around and is the same height as Rin is.

I smile at him and motion for him to come to me, with the speed of light he fly's across the room and is in my lap in a heartbeat. He looks up at me with that little smile on his face. "Dad why is Mom torturing Uncle Inuyasha like that?" He asks in a soft voice.

That is another thing, since he has also started talk he calls Kagome and I mother and Father and everyone else Aunt and Uncle. I shake my head as I listen to Inuyasha's screams of agony which I find very funny. "Because Mori Mother thinks that he deserves it for he gave up on the race." I say with a little chuckle in my voice.

"Hm I guess you are right, well I finished my studies so may Rin and I go play now?"

"Yes you may Son."

"Yay!"

Within seconds he is off my lap and out of my office to go find Rin, I shake my head at the young pup's enthusiasm. A little while ago, as soon as he started to talk I brought in a tutor for both him a Rin and he has picked up on so much since the tutor has come, he is a very smart little boy, much like me when I was little, but at least he is not as cold as I once was.

**In The Garden**

Poor Inuyasha, after tickling him to death for a long time I finally stop, mostly because I am tired, but also cause I am bored. Poor little Inuyasha didn't listen to me when I was chasing him around the western lands, I told him not to come back to the castle till I said so or there would be dire consequeses and he didn't listen and came back.

I shake my head at Inuyasha for he is laying on the ground trying to recover his breathing, before he can say a thing I run across the gardens and into the castle. I return to a normal walk and head for mine and Sesshoumaru's room. Even since yesterday when he told me I am carrying twins I have noticed I tier a little more quickly than normal, I mean to me it would be normal since I am carrying twins and even though I am a demon, we all need to rest.

I place my hand on my tiny bump on my stomach, sweet thoughts run through my head of the twins, I can't wait to see what they look like, I don't know how long I will be carrying them since they are demons, I thinking I might look that up later on in the library.

Within a few minutes I am standing beside our bed in our room, I slip out of my sandals and climb in bed; I pull on of the blankets over my body as I lay my head down on the pillow. I start to yawn and within minutes I am sound asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I had felt Kagome's aura come into the castle and head up to our room, I finish the last few pieces of paper work quickly and leave my office. I make it to our room within a few seconds I am walking into our room and what I see makes me smile. Kagome is lying covered up in bed sound asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

I cannot help at smile at her; she is going to be a wonderful mother to our twins just like he is to Yoshimori and Rin. I slip out of my boots and walk across the room to the other side of the bed and lay down, I pull her against my chest and she snuggles up to me, I close my eyes and within a few minutes I am asleep.

**Hello everyone! Okay I have some very exciting news! There is only 2 chapters left of this story! It was going to be one whole chapter but it was wrote in two parts and I think it would be nice to publish it as two parts. I am so happy that we have finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and has taken the time to review it, I really appriciate it! I hope you enjoyed this story because I wrote this ne all on my own! I know its a little short but I liked ending it here! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


	16. Chapter 14

**The Hanyou Orphan, part 1**

**Sesshoumaru**

"Inuyasha is learning the true meaning of the increased urges of a pregnant female inu I thrill as I hear yet another shriek tear from dear little brothers chest. the relentlessly practical joke playing fool started a prank war with my miko and all I and the others could do was sit back watch and enjoy, and this is how it all began"

"Sessh I'm starving" Kagome said

"What would you like?

"Kagsy want deer meat" she teased

"Kagsy will get chicken instead" he said with a serious face but was teasing

"Sesshoumaru Taisho so help me if you try to replace my deer meat with chicken you will be a dead dog because I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Hey Kenshin bet he's dead before the pups arrive" Koto joked

"Koto you are one deranged dog, you know it?" Toshi spoke

"And a suicidal one if Sesshoumaru sama hears you you'll be dead in under a minute" Grinning Kenshin told him

"Relax mate I merely jest I am capable of joking to" Sesshoumaru said

"Okay, but Sessh I am so hungry these two little monsters are driving me nuts I'm only two months pregnant and it's like I am six months along" Kagome replied

"Yes mate but remember one month of youkai pregnancy equals three human months"

"That does it your never getting any again" Kagome said

"Somebody's log is going to fall off" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Ouch" wiseass Koto whispered to his friends

"Now that's deadly, if nothing else kills a big strong fierce inu male that'll do it" Toshi commented

"Well then sad to say mate I will have to take a second mate" Sesshoumaru said to bug her knowing that inu's were like wolves and mated for life "Like females we males have needs to" he was loving the look on her face

"Cough, oh my gods" Toshi, Koto, Inuyasha, and Kenshin exclaimed

"Damn Sessh is as twisted as the wench, hehehe" Inuyasha said

"Do and die" Kagome promised "The second you show up with some wench she'll be dead before she can draw her next breath"

Then Sesshoumaru did something he rarely if never did, something his men had never seen done before smiled evilly "Oh no some, somebody's going to die" Koto stuttered

"Crap, gods damn lord fluffy sm, smiled" Inuyasha stammered "Oh man we are so dead"

"I hope it isn't me" Toshi said "I am too young to die, I do not even have a mate yet"

"Oh relax you cowards" Kenshin said

"Hehehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed, Koto, Kenshin, and Toshi and the eyes of all there widened and at the same time they gasped

"What the hell are you laughing at, you rat?" Kagome bit "Maybe I should cut your happy stick off to keep you from wandering"

"Gotcha" Sesshoumaru replied

"I'm going to kill you, funny hah, I'll show ya funny?" she said and proceeded to chase her fleeing mate

"Oh she loves me, it's just like the good old days when she used to chase me" Sesshoumaru teased

"Why you" Kagome said "Get back here you dirty dog"

"No you will have to catch this dog" he replied

**with Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru satisfied and very happy after getting his chase went out hunted and returned with bribery for his murderous mate a nice big fat juicy deer. Seeing that Kagome forgot her reason for fury pounced on Sesshoumaru kissed his face while thanking him. Inuyasha also itching for a piece of the kill using his claws nicely sliced it into pieces saving Kagome's favorite part for her a leg. done with her mate mouthwatering she went looking for the meat, Inuyasha handed her the leg licking her lips she took it and sunk her fangs then went still and quiet, her eyes turned red and a murderous look covered her angelic face

"Oh shi" Toshi started to say

"One dead hanyou coming up pronto" Koto joked

"Well boys I'll go dig the grave it's the least I can do" Kenshin said

"Inuyasha Taishooooo" Kagome bellowed after removing her fangs from her meat dropped it and began flexing her elongated claws

"Gulp, bye wench" he exclaimed and ran and was pursued by a murderous miko

"What the hell stupid thing did he do? asked Toshi

"Sugared her meat" Sesshoumaru answered after sniffing it

"Sacrilege" Koto said

"Yes I would definitely kill him for that, lord or not" Kenshin added

"Well gentlemen we can now address him as lord dead dog" smirking Sesshoumaru exclaimed

All ears perked up while hearts thrilled hearing "Yeeeeeeeow, damn it ow wench claws ow, ow claws" Inuyasha shrieked "Nooooooo"

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed and the others along with him "Maybe she will indulge herself in some dog meat"

"Ow, ow Kagome I I'm sorry ouch gods damn it woman give me ow a second to speak" Inuyasha whined "Pretty please I will ow be a good dog, pretty please with a big juicy steak and a bone ouch on top?"

"Die that'll be apology enough" Kagome replied

After three merciless hours of playing chase and trounce the hanyou Kagome returned dragging a slim log behind her with Inuyasha hog tied to it. When all there looked they saw that he was covered from head to toe with honey with pleading eyes he looked at the others who were straining to keep a straight face for help. No longer able to hold back they broke out laughing receiving a death glare from said hanyou who mentally vowed vengeance

"There ya go boys honed hanyou eat up" Smirking Kagome said

"What? Inuyasha shrieked "You, you honey me and now you want to feed me to them"

"I'll take a leg" licking his lips Koto teased

"I hear the thigh meat is the best" Toshi added

"You know boys they say the rump roast is exceptionally tender" Kenshin said

"Ooo butt meat, Kenshin you freak" Koto ragged

"I'd share with you but then it would be like cannibal incest where we are brothers" Sesshoumaru added "Enjoy your meal men"

"Gods damn it my own brother" Inuyasha griped "You low life traitorous **" he started but was cut off

"Language little brother" Sesshoumaru teased

The torment went on for about an hour which ended with Kagome pouring extremely strong sickeningly sweet perfume and triple strength demon sake mixed dog weed the demon version of reefer into bath water then untying and dropping Inuyasha in. His eyes were glazed over ears drooping and an almost dizzy look covered his beautiful, then a drunken state conquered him and the hilarity began

"Oh I am a drunken hanyou don't you know for you I'm going to put on a show" he sang "Show a little flesh is what they say even though I dance my ** of for the ingrates night and day" he continued while sliding his haori down over his shoulders "Oh I move it to the left then to the right and if you bastards tip me good I will dance all night" he sang while dancing and stripping

"Take it off, take it all off" smartass Koto ragged

"Put a little hip and ** into it honey" Toshi teased

"What's it look like I'm doing numb nuts" Inuyasha drunkenly scolded "Now shut up your killing the mood, mood killer"

"Hey we ought to get him drunk more often" Kenshin said

"Yes he is fun indeed" Sesshoumaru said

"Hm, dog weed mixed with demon sake must remember to use that mix more often" Kagome said "She took in a mouth full

Sesshoumaru felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was and came face to face with his wickedly smiling mate he was about to ask what she wanted but before he could her lips were tightly locked onto his. When he opened his mouth to allow her tongue entry simultaneously he found his head tilted back and held to her in a gentle but vice like grip and the dog weed demon sake going down his throat. Within seconds it hit him like a ton of bricks he was the mellowest fun loving taiyouki in the west, but there was another effect she did not know this combination caused he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

Drunkenly and playfully he said "Sesshy horny now, very horny" and took off they were not seen for three days.

**Hello everyone! There is now only one more chapter till the end of this. This chapter along with the last one were both written by Raven2010 so please thank her for this! Its hard to believe this story is coming to a end but it is. Please review and tell us what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Sequel

**The Hanyou Orphan, part 2 conclusion**

Three months later "Hey wench maybe it'll be triplets" Inuyasha teased.

"And maybe you will end up dead, I wish I could get you mated and knocked up with quadruplets" Kagome wisecracked.

"Damn wench vicious much?'

"Not enough, you damn men are lucky you make a deposit and we get stuck carrying the pups." Kagome told him.

"Yeah well mother nature knew the right thing to do and did it." he gloated.

"Really oh cocky one."

"Aw come on damn it woman let go." he protested when she latched onto one of his ears. "Damn, what is it with wenches and my ears?"

"They're so cute like puppy ears, you know doggy aphrodisiac."

"Wenches your all completely nuts." he replied. "Sniff, sniff uh oh you're ready."

"Ready?"

"Yup lets go." Inuyasha replied picked her up and carried her bridal style while running to the castle.

"Does this mean you love me, we could run away together, let's go now we can get away" Kagome teased.

"Kagome you are one sick female, you know that?" he replied with a smirk, he entered the castle "Tell Sesshoumaru to come to his room fast"

"You got it" Koto said

Inuyasha pulled back the bed covers and gently laid her on the bed, in a split second Sesshoumaru was beside his mate and thanked his brother Inuyasha grinned he could not wait to see the pups. Kagome's labor began Sesshoumaru held her hand the whole time while the healer assisted her. It surprised everyone when after only a few seconds the first pup came a boy who looked exactly like Sesshoumaru. Next the girl pup an exact duplicate of Kagome. Both pups had Sesshoumaru's ears, hair, golden eyes, markings and the rest Sesshoumaru held the girl who immediately took hold of and twirled a lock of her father's hair around her little clawed finger, Inuyasha held his nephew who swiftly went for his uncle's ears

"Just like the wenches aren't ya go right for my ears?" Inuyasha teased

"Yes and she like her mother goes for and plays with my hair" Sesshoumaru said

"I'll trade you, you can take mister ear tweaked, and I will gladly take miss play with the hair"

"Yes but I do not have your cute little puppy ears so he would be sorely disappointed" Sesshoumaru playfully replied

"Rub it in"

"All right boys hand them over" Kagome said

"Yes dear" both brothers answered

"What are you going to name them lord fluff?" Inuyasha started to tease

"Finish calling me that infernal nick name of yours and you shall die before the completion of your next heartbeat" Sesshoumaru said with a devilish smile

"Sakura for the girl" Kagome announced

"And Maru shall be my sons name" Sesshoumaru stated

"Nice" Inuyasha complimented

As the pups grew older Kagome was treated to incidents of hilarity as she watched her son and daughter delight in torturing their poor uncle, Sakura took one ear in hand and Maru the other and led Inuyasha around like a dog on a leash. Yoshimori and Rin also joined the fun Inuyasha found himself on his back being mercilessly tickled while the pups held his arms down, when the pups tickled him it reminded him of Kagome's tickle attacks on him

"Hehehe, Kagome help, they get it from hehehe you" Inuyasha gasped between laughs "Get em off I, I'm going to die?"

"Aw they wuv their uncle so much" she teased

"Come on the little monsters are only five and their the size of eight year olds" he whined

"Well you know inus grow faster than humans" she reminded

"Great when their eight I'll be dead if I last till then"

"Little brother your such a child" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Oh really, here then you take them" Inuyasha said while standing up and setting the pups on their fathers lap "Damn" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw that instead of torturing their father they drifted off to sleep in his arms "Well isn't this freaking peachy, I get tortured and he gets two sleeping angelic looking little devils"

"Oh no it can't be" Inuyasha exclaimed when he found out his mate Ruka a beautiful a black fox youkai was carrying twins "Crap my life is over"

"Little brother why do you whine like a spoiled child? Sesshoumaru inquired

"You, you cursed me" Inuyasha replied

"Interesting I do not recall using dark magic on you"

"You didn't have to you cursed me" Inuyasha said

"Only out of curiosity will ask, how so?

"Twins Ruka is having twins, like you a boy and girl. Oh gods I will never know an end to the torture" Inuyasha whined

"And how is it that I am supposed to have cursed you? Sesshoumaru asked

"You had twins and jinxed me now I'm having them, oh kill me now"

"No dear brother you were a naughty boy and this is mother nature's reward to you" Sesshoumaru teased

"I hate you"

"Thank you dear brother" Sesshoumaru replied driving him nuts

Ruka had the pups beautiful inu kitsunes the boy who was named Mattaki was a duplicate of his father, and the girl named Satori was a mix of her mother and father she had her mother's raven hair and her father's golden eyes, they immediately took to Sesshoumaru and his twins. As they great older Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's pups were inseparable, Inuyasha's daughter was calm stoic like Sesshoumaru and his daughter took after him a holy fun loving terror and yup you guessed it Inuyasha was her favorite target. Kenshin, Toshi, and Koto teased him endlessly life was good and they were all now settled and happy.

**Omg I feel like crying! This story has finally come to a end and we hope that you have enjoyed reading it! Keep a eyes out because I am going to now start slowly updating my other storys! Please review and tell me what you have thought of this story! Also I have fully spell checked this whole story!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**Raven2010**


End file.
